Snow
by morph
Summary: Little TARDIS POV drabble during 'The Unquiet Dead.' Part of my TARDIS 100 series. Oneshot. Enjoy.


AN/ This fic takes place during 'The Unquiet Dead.' It features the first ever moment I saw of Doctor Who; Rose stepping out for the first time onto the new snow. This is part of my TARDIS 100 series, so it's in the TARDIS' point of view. I don't own Doctor Who. The BCC does. However, thanks to my wonderful fellow Doctor Who fans, I _did_ receive a copy of the official 2005 shooting scripts for my 18th birthday. This fic is for them. Joel, Belinda and Sam, thank you again! Thanks also to Bindi for betaing. Enjoy this one-shot everyone.

* * *

It had been a long time since I felt snow. I remember a moment during the Time War when I thought I would never land in snow again. In fact, I didn't think the Doctor and I would live to do a lot of things. I try not to think about that a lot anymore. Like the Doctor, I prefer to focus on the now, to enjoy the little things in life. A perfect example is the look and feeling of soft snowflakes. I never liked large snow drifts with the cold and wetness seeping up my sides. But a nice, light dusting is wonderful. It makes me look pretty, like a winter cabin on a hallmark card. 

Earth, Naples, December 24 1860 didn't have that prefect snowfall. I was in a festive mood so I searched for what I wanted. I found it in Cardiff 1869 of all places. It wasn't a blizzard, just large, lazy flakes. There wasn't a lot of snow on the ground. That was good. I didn't want to sink into a snow bank.

It was also no coincidence that Mr Charles Dickens was in town that night. My Doctor had always wanted to meet him. I don't know why we never visited him before. I gave him the perfect opportunity to meet one of his favourite authors.

Another reason I chose that particular time and place was because I was attracted to the rift. I could feel its subtle energy. I knew there was a decant chance of the Doctor and his new companion running into some other aliens who would also be there because of the rift. All the more fun for them.

It was also extremely nice not to have to translate a space station full of alien languages. I didn't mind doing it, but it was still good to take a break.

I knew that Rose was in my wardrobe. She never would have found it were it not for my help. The Doctor's directions, while not confusing for me, had become muddled in her mind. It was the first time she had ever been in the wardrobe and I could tell she was a bit overwhelmed by its vastness. I felt a small surge of pride at her wonder at its size and selection. The Doctor's range of personalities and companions over the many years forced me to become quite creative in trying to accommodate their varying tastes in clothing. The Doctor's love of visiting bizarre times and places also made it necessary for me to stock the wardrobe with just about every garment imaginable. I never knew where or when we were going next and what they would need to wear once we got there.

I chose Rose's dress. I thought the black and red made her look beautiful, like a bouquet of her flower's namesake. I knew it would catch the Doctor's eye. They may not have been aware of it yet, but there was something in both of them that made them want to show off and impress the other. Rose actually tried to put the dress back more than once, but I kept forcing it in front of her. Eventually she put it on, and was startled at how stunning it made her look. I felt slightly smug once her hair and make up were done. I knew I had made the best choice and wanted to take the credit.

The Doctor was buzzing about under my console with his sonic screwdriver when she entered. I absolutely love the feeling of the sonic screwdriver. That plus his look and thoughts of amazement and the feeling of snow outside made me hum with joy. I knew it was Christmas outside, but for that moment it was Christmas inside too.

"Blimey!" the Doctor exclaimed. He hadn't expected Rose to come out looking like she did.

I knew Rose was feeling a little self-conscious. I couldn't blame her. After all, it was the first time she had ever gotten herself dressed up like this for an adventure with the Doctor. "Don't laugh," she warned with a smile and a chuckle.

That was the last thing on the Doctor's mind. "You look beautiful," he stated. It was the honest truth and what he felt in his hearts. This was a good, emotional chemical reaction. I felt it too. It made me glad. We hadn't felt like that in a long time.

I sensed something happen in the Doctor's mind. It was like a sharp pin prick, telling him to snap out of it. "Considering," he added, looking away from Rose. I wanted to laugh. The remark came far too late. I gave him a mental nudge, like a playful elbow in his ribs. He briefly went back to work with the sonic screwdriver. It was like a return nudge, his way of telling me to shut up.

"Considering what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up at her again. "That you're human."

I knew he was grinning. I nudged him again and he buzzed me back.

"I think that's a compliment," Rose said. She noticed that he hadn't changed into period clothes like she had. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"I've changed my jumper!" The Doctor tugged on the dark navy garment as proof and went to hull himself up onto the grating of my floor. "Come on."

Rose leapt into action, grabbing her skirt and trying to run in her heels on the grating. She was headed for the door. "You stay there," she commanded, almost giddy. "You've done this before. This is mine."

We knew what she meant. She wanted to experience the thrill of opening my doors and being the first to look out on a world that was different from where we left. It was slightly more than that as well, for this was also Rose's first experience going back in her time. Excitement sang through her body. I felt something like an adrenaline rush just sensing it. I was glad I had helped give her that rush. She and I could experience the first moment of new snow together.

She didn't hurry out at first. She savoured the moment like she enjoying her favourite flavour. First she slowly opened the door and peered out, taking in the cold, refreshing air and the falling snow. Rose was able to hear carriages go past and smell the Victorian era city. She looked down at the virgin snow and stepped on it, just hard enough to leave a footprint. Rose pulled her foot back and looked at the print. She was absolutely delighted. It was her "one small step for man" moment. A few more steps out and the Doctor was able to follow her, taking care to close my doors behind him. He trusted that I would be able to lock myself and I did.

Their thoughts were not as strong to me outside my doors, but what I was able to pick up made me beam. The Doctor was extremely happy and proud to be able to give Rose this fantastic gift. Rose felt like a kid at Christmas, which was exactly what she was.

"Ready for this?" the Doctor asked. He offered her his arm and she took it with a grin. No one in her time did that gentlemanly gesture anymore. "Here we go," the Doctor said, his grin matching hers. "History."

I felt an over all sense of well-being as they strolled into the city. I was more than content to wait for them in the peaceful, quiet snow.


End file.
